1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bracket apparatus for use in construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner bracket wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a post member and positioning subsequent longitudinal plates for securement to the post member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracket construction of various types are utilized in the prior art for assembling of various building components together. The corner bracket construction of the instant invention is arranged in a temporary or permanent member to maintain a plurality of plate members for securement to a centra post. Prior art construction type bracket apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,947 to Osborne wherein plate members include loops for securement of posts to planar plank members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,686 to Wack sets forth a fence rolling connector including a plate for securement of longitudinal planks to vertical posts in an orthogonal relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,851 to Daniels sets forth a bracket forming a central tube to receive a post therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,934 to Ott, et al. sets forth a rail construction bracket utilizing a central tube for receiving a post and a "U" shaped bracket contiguous thereto for receiving a plank in an orthogonal relationship relative to a post.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved corner bracket as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in securement of a plurality of planks, wherein the planks are arranged in an orthogonal relationship relative to one another and to a central post.